


Touch your thigh

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys' Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Thighs, sensitive thighs, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: The first time Suga flinches away from Daichi's touch, it feels like a wall of bricks hitting him in the face.(Alternatively: Suga has extremely sensitive thighs.)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856236
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	Touch your thigh

**Author's Note:**

> I keep on starting new fics for DaiSuga and not finishing any of them. So I'm just trying to get through all these random ideas i get at 4am. Sorry if the writing is rushed and bad x.x
> 
> I'll eventually re-do them all. 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

  
The first time Suga flinched away from Daichi, it hit him like a thousand bricks. He looked down at his hand in shock, wondering if he might've scratched Suga by accident. But he couldn't have, he only barely brushed the side of his vice-captain's leg to have them switch positions. He didn't expect Suga to pull his leg away like Daichi had shoved it with a burning poker. Suga's eyes widened for a split second before his normal carefree smile graced his features and he slipped passed Daichi to receive on the left side. Daichi stood there in the center of the gym, staring at Suga like an idiot. The ball hit him square in the jaw.

  
"You should look at the ball, you know." Suga chided him on their walk to the nurse's office.

Daichi looked down at his feet, chewing at the inside of his cheek and thinking of a way to approach the subject.

"Did I hurt you earlier?"

"Hm?" Suga paused and Daichi stopped walking too.

He scratched the back of his neck, still not completely looking at Suga, "I.. I touched your leg and you sorta freaked."

Suga raised a confused brow, "Huh?"

Daichi flushed, did he read the situation wrong? Fuck, this was going to sound stupid if he was fussing over something so small that was just his imagination.

"Nevermind, I probably wasn't focusing." He chuckled awkwardly, continuing down the hall.

Suga fell back into step with him, his hand resting between Daichi's shoulder blades for some support.

"Don't worry about it," Suga smiled gently, "You just worry about not taking any more hits to the face. You're going to get a serious concussion."

"I'm sure my skull is thick enough to endure it." Daichi hummed.

"Oi, stop that!"

Suga scolded him all the way to the nurse, bothering him like a real mother like he always did. Things almost felt normal again.

But Daichi couldn't shake the feeling that Suga might've been lying.

*

Throughout the next few weeks he decided to test it to see if he really had imagined it all. It was stupid for him to obsess over something so small and he didn't exactly understand why it bothered him that much. Perhaps it was because of Suga's sudden aversion to his touch. Suga was a very free spirit sometimes and he didn't mind physical touch, especially not when it was from his childhood, and still, best friend. Daichi clenched his jaw; it shouldn't matter. If Suga didn't want to be touched then that was it. _Why though? Why? Why? Why?_ The question floated in the back of Daichi's mind constantly.

At lunch Daichi sat next to Suga like always, maybe just a bit closer but still normal for them. Everyone talked around the table, sharing their daily stories and stirring trouble as usual until Daichi intervened and sent them to go outside if they were going to keep being loud brats. They grumbled amongst themselves but quieted down to eat their lunch, even managing to not turn it into a competition of who could eat the most or quickest. Suga chuckled at Asahi who laughed behind his hand at the stewing kohais while Daichi shook his head, picking up his grapes and pulling them off the stems. He dropped one, the tiny grape falling into his lap and bouncing off towards Suga. Daichi reached for it quickly, his pinky brushing Suga's thigh. 

Suga didn't react. 

Daichi glanced at him but he was happily munching on his apple slices. 

Maybe Daichi was wrong. 

After school they went to practice, running through some new strategies and getting a full two hours of practice in without a hitch. They finished with three jogging laps around the court to cool down their muscles. 

"Pick it up, you're going slow today!" Coach Ukai called from the side, clapping his hands, "Stop bundling in the middle, Hinata, you're going trip someone!" 

"Oi!" Daichi snapped over his shoulder, scowling at said redhead and Kageyama. 

"Come on, Suga and Ennoshita, you're losing pace." Ukai yelled again. 

"Right!" They called in response. 

Daichi only then noticed Suga wasn't close to him and looked back over his shoulder again. He was in the back, sweat dripping down his face and his brows screwed together. Maybe his energy had run down today; they did have a pretty intense practice game. Daichi slowed, moving to the side to allow the others to pass as he fell back to where the other two were. He jogged into the empty spot between them, grabbing both their shoulders and shoving them slightly. 

"You guys aren't quitting on me, are you?" He chided. 

Ennoshita shook his head, wiping his forehead with his forearm while Suga only groaned in response. Daichi laughed, dropping his hands to slap the back of their thighs, his eyes briefly darting to Suga's face. 

"Work those legs, you aren't old men yet!" He picked up his pace, running to the front again. 

Suga sucked in a deep breath, his legs shaking and his feet uncoordinated as he stumbled forward. Just what the hell was he _thinking_? 

Suga started to watch Daichi more closely after that, scrutinizing his every move like he had it in for Suga or something. He didn't look or act anything but his normal self but Suga still had this strange feeling crawling beneath his skin. But there were those _looks_. He would often catch Daichi just staring at him for no reason, waving or smiling that stupid smile of his every time he got caught. Suga's stomach twisted; he adored that smile and Daichi's new attention made him flush but he really wished it was because of something other than this. He looked down at his thighs below his desk and mentally cursed them. 

In English they sat next to each other and that made things extremely hard for Suga. He couldn't focus and made stupid mistakes on the paper they were writing together. It didn't help that Daichi was so close. His hand was on the edge of his seat, fingers grazing Suga's seat as the captain leaned over to get a better look at the writing. He hummed, brows furrowed together. Suga held his breath, eyes strained on Daichi. His heart slowly began to speed up and he wasn't listening to anything Daichi was saying, too focused on the smell of Daichi's new shampoo. His hair looked so soft, Suga wanted to bury his hands in it. _While Daichi was holding his thighs_ , he thought in the back of his mind. 

"Hey, this is the one that's wrong- Suga?" 

Suga snapped out of his trance, jerking back so wildly his chair screeched across the floor. Daichi looked up at him with wide eyes, his hand hovering awkwardly in mid air. Hurt flickered in those brown eyes he knew so well and Suga's chest clenched. The class had all turned towards the commotion, staring at them for an explanation. Daichi's whole face turned red and he dropped his hand, turning away. 

"S-sorry! I have to use the restroom." Suga stuttered, stumbling out the classroom. 

_Fuck, Daichi looked really hurt._

Suga tried to apologize but he seemed to just miss Daichi every opportunity he got. He thought he might catch a moment with him at practice but to his surprise Daichi wasn't there. Coach announced he had to skip practice to go to the dentist because of the previous week's hit on his mouth. Daichi didn't say anything about his tooth bothering him to Suga. The vice-captain worried, stumbling through practice with a blur. _Daichi wouldn't avoid him because of earlier, would he?_

He finally caught him at the next day'ss practice. 

"Daichi! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Suga jogged towards him. 

Daichi took off his jacket, folding it and placing it on the bench. 

"Yeah?" 

"About yesterday..." Suga gave a sheepish smile. 

Daichi waved a dismissive hand at him, "Forget it." 

"No- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak like that." 

Daichi looked at him hard for a moment, his face stoic and unreadable. Suga was watching him expectantly and Daichi sighed, making a motion towards Suga's legs to which the latter tensed. Daichi retracted his hand and turned around without another word, joining the others for a quick recap before practice started. Suga felt that awful feeling again, trudging along the court to join them. 

*

"Oi." 

Suga looked up, not hiding the suprise from his face as Daichi stepped into the small storage room and shut the door. 

"Daichi?" 

"This is stupid. Just show me your legs." He dropped his gymbag to the floor and Suga looked at it before looking up at Daichi, realizing what he said. 

" _Eh??_ " 

"We tell each other everything, so just show me. I'm not going to be mad." Daichi stepped closer and Suga inched back. 

"What are you talking about?" He squeaked. 

Daichi cornered him against the wall, "Show me your legs. You keep pulling away when I touch them, if someone hurt you or something -" 

"No! Daichi that's not it!" Suga stammered out. 

"Then what is it?" 

Suga opened his mouth but no words left it and he ended up just looking like a fish gasping for air. 

Daichi huffed, getting down on his haunches and reaching for Suga's shorts. Suga scrambled to get away but Daichi caught his waist, pulling him down onto the floor. Suga cursed at him, trying to swat Daichi's hands away but he was broader and stronger than Suga, easily pinning him beneath him. Suga grabbed at his forearms as Daichi's hands touched his knees and slid up his legs. Suga almost swallowed his tongue, the rough fingers pushing up his shorts. They were so firm and hot against his skin, sending shivers up his spine as they squeezed the flesh. 

"Here's... Nothing." Daichi frowned, sitting back. 

"Of course not, you idiot!" 

Daichi wavered, his fingers tensing. He thought Suga was hiding marks or bruises, that someone have been hurting him, but here he was pinning his best friend down and touching him so freely. Daichi blinked down at his hands, fingers spread on both Suga's flushed and shaking thighs as the boy glared up at him. He pulled back, waving his hands in surrender and getting off, face beet red and his ears burning. 

"Sorry! I didn't think, I just- I didn't know..." Daichi faltered, not sure what to say anymore. 

Suga pushed himself up and sat up, pushing his pants back into place to cover his thighs. 

"Stupid, Daichi," He huffed, "They're sensitive. I don't like people touching them and you touching them is even worse!" 

"W-what?" Daichi whispered. 

"You make me all hot and bothered! It's embarrassing." Suga yelled at him. 

"I.. Do?" 

"Yes! I can't focus when you do it. Do you know how many times I had to hide a hard on? It's not fun!" 

"Why- uh," Daichi paused, searching for the right words, "Why just me?" 

"Because we're so close and I obviously like you. You didn't think that drunk kiss from last year was an accident do you? I don't even drink." Suga glared at him again, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"You could've just told me." Daichi said. 

"I told you it's embarrassing!" 

"Are they really that sensitive?" 

Suga snickered, "I wouldn't make up something like this. Just stop teasing me and get out." 

Daichi did the opposite and scooted closer, "Show me." 

"No, you just want to tease me!" 

Daichi put his hands on Suga's knees, "Why would I do that?" 

"Why wouldn't you?" 

"I'm your friend." 

Suga's face fell-

"But now I kind of want to be your boyfriend." 

Suga's head shot up, "Eh?" 

"You think I'd kiss you back if I didn't like you either? I was mad that you pulled away from me and I didn't know why it bothered me so much but obviously it's because I like you." 

Daichi reached up to touch Suga's face, the skin immediately turning red beneath his palm. He leaned in, tipping Suga's head back to slot their mouths together softly. Suga sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing back against Daichi's mouth. Daichi kissed him harder, letting his tongue slither out to press at the seam of Suga's lips. Suga's mouth opened eagerly, inviting Daichi's tongue inside with his own. He flicked it up and over Suga's teeth before running it along the ridges of his mouth. When had Daichi become so good at kissing? 

Suga tensed. 

"Tell me when it's too much." Daichi whispered against his lips. 

His fingers trailed up Suga's knees, gently tracing invisible patterns into the skin. When Suga didn't stop him, he inched higher, running his digits along the insides of Suga's soft thighs. He shivered, legs falling just a bit more open for Daichi to slide in between them. His fingers gently pressed into Suga's legs, rubbing small circles into them. The heat between their skins was already growing to a smothering level, Daichi's hands starting to sweat. He wiped them on his shirt before placing them back on Suga's thighs, his digits creeping higher this time. 

Suga moaned softly, his arms wounding around Daichi's neck to pull him in closer. Daichi went willingly, tilting his head to deepen their kiss as the tips of his fingers slid into Suga's shorts. He kneaded the soft skin, pushing the shorts up as far as they could go without pulling uncomfortably against Suga's crotch. Daichi glanced down at the thought, a low groan in his throat at the sight. Suga's spread legs were flushed, Daichi's fingers dug into them and his thumbs swiping dangerously close to the part between them. He was straining against his shorts, thick and aroused and it made Daichi twitch uncomfortably in his pants. 

"You're hard." Daichi breathed out. 

"I know." Suga squeaked. 

"Want me to...?" 

Suga shook his head, pulling Daichi in for another kiss, "Just keep doing that." 

Daichi assumed he meant the thigh touching, which he'd happily do any day. Suga really had pretty thighs. The muscle was toned and strong beneath the skin, tensing under Daichi's rough fingers, yet they were much softer than he could've imagined. He rubbed his hands up and down, massaging the quivering legs as best he could. His hands encircled Suga's thighs, harshly grabbing at them and then relenting to softly stroking them. It made Suga squirm beneath him, which only edged Daichi on. He pressed his thumbs into Suga's hips momentarily before his fingers tensed and he dragged his blunt nails down Suga's legs. Suga cried out, breaking their kiss to suck in a large gulp of air. 

Daichi kept massaging and when Suga started to make more noise and grab at his shirt, he did it harder. 

"O-Oh _fuck_. I think I might actually cum from this." 

Daichi stopped abruptly and Suga whined. 

His pupils were blown wide and his face red, "Really?" 

Suga nodded, moving his hands to cover his face. 

"Okay, let's see then." 

"Eh?" 

Suddenly Suga's back hit the floor and Daichi's head was between his legs, hands gripping his knees tightly to keep them apart. 

"Daichi- what are you- _nngh_!" 

Suga's head loudly hit the floor, his fingers curling into Daichi's hair as the captain latched onto one of his inner thighs. His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, drawing it into his mouth so he could suck on it until it left a mark. _He shouldn't leave marks. He really shouldn't._ But the way Suga arched and moaned drove him mad and he couldn't help but suck and bite harder until the skin turned purple. Suga's nails scratched at his scalp, pleas falling from his parted lips. He wanted more. And Daichi was giving him more. His hands gripped the tops of Suga's thighs, nails cutting into the skin as he yanked his thighs apart. 

Suga's hips lift into the air, his thighs shaking so much, Daichi had to constantly shove them back against the floor. His thighs were littered in red and purple splotches but Daichi was still going at it, licking a long stripe up Suga's leg until the very top of Suga's thigh. His tongue stopped at the seam where his leg met his crotch and he looked like he was close to bursting. Daichi licked his lips, opening his mouth to clamp down on the spot. Suga broke into choked sobs, thighs clamping shut around Daichi's head as he sucked at the skin as hard as he could. Suga shook violently, his voice broken as it echoed throughout the room and he clawed at Daichi's shoulders, completely doubling over into a sitting position. His head dropped against Daichi's back, the last string of moans leaving his mouth before he limply fell back again. 

Daichi lift his head up before pushing himself onto his knees. Suga's chest heaved harshly, his mouth open and his face stained with red and drying tears. 

"Did.. Did you just..?" 

"Shut up!" Suga snapped but there was no malice in it. 

Daichi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes trailing over Suga's form; clothes hiked up and in complete disarray, thighs covered in marks from Daichi's mouth and the front of his pants wet. 

"That. Was _hot_." Daichi breathed out. 

Suga opened one eye to look at him and chuckled; Daichi's hair was tossled, his clothes messy and his eyes as big as saucers. 

"Yeah. Kinda was." 

Daichi swallowed, "We should probably go." 

"Why?" 

"Because I really want to fuck your thighs and I don't want to do it here," Daichi blushed, "If... I can say it that plainly." 

Suga pushed himself up on his elbows, Daichi's favorite smile playing on his wet lips, "I guess since you're my boyfriend, it's okay." 

Daichi laughed, pulling Suga up and into another soft kiss. Suga could really get used to this. 

"I've got a spare pair of pants for you. Change so we can go. " 

"Okay." Suga winked. 

  
*

"Didn't Daichi say he'd fetch me a mop?" Yamaguchi frowned. 

"You could've gotten it yourself." Tsukishima muttered, throwing his towel onto his bag. 

"Maybe we should check on him. He could've passed out." Hinata said quickly. 

" _No_." 

Everyone turned to Asahi, not sure if they actually heard him speak or not. 

_"I have a feeling none of us want to be in that room at the moment." He said, rubbing the back of his neck._

  


_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
